Twister
by secret ritsuka
Summary: Asami has been away on a 'buisiness' trip, but when he gets back his demands are rejected by takaba and he is not happy. He agrees to go along with takabas drunken challenge, a game of twister...and plays to win. Rated M for a reason. please review


Title: Twister

Words: 3840

Aurthor: secret ritsuka (that would be me )

sorry about the lack of stroy, but this is all about the sexy time...well foreplay I suppose heh heh. please review- it makes me happy =} ENJOY!

* * *

"AKIHITO YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" Kou called out over the noise of the small crowd in his living room who were currently drinking, partying and generally being loud, whilst consuming large quantities of alcohol.

Reaching to grab his cell phone, Takaba picked his drink up from the table and moved into the kitchen, pressing answer as he went.

" Hello?.."

" Get your ass over here Takaba" It was Asami's stern, controlling voice directly in his ear. He shivered.

"No I'm busy, go away"

"Where are you?" The underlying threat in the demand made the younger man nervous.

What did he want? Was some thing up? Probably not....

"Out. What do you want?"

"You. Now"

Breathing in and out once to keep his temper in check Akihito replied calmly.

"Too bad, I'm going to make sure I'm busy for the next few weeks then, Its been great for me while you've been away" He knew he was playing with fire by provoking the yakuza, but he couldn't help it when the man treated him as though he was a prostitute on call. And truthfully, he had had nothing to do while Asami was on a business trip aboard, and that was why he was at his friends party now, drinking for the hell of it.

"Takaba..." The warning made him smile to himself, he was getting on the other mans nerves on purpose, and they both knew it.

"I'm going now, bye!.." He said cheerfully, about to remove the phone from his ear when Asami spoke again.

"What will it take?" Well...this was a new development the photographer thought to himself, smirking as though he had already won, the alcohol he had consumed making him feel childish and cocky.

" Umm...beat me - in a game..." Saying the first thing that came to mind, he moved to the fridge and retrieved himself a bottle of something without bothering to read what it was, and opened it.

"What game?" Haha Asami playing a game, he must have really missed my ass...

Closing the fridge the blond noted the colourful magnets holding random pieces of paper with lists on them.

"Twister." He said laughing silently to himself as he pictured the business-suit-clad man wobbling on his arm and leg on the twister mat, trying to stay upright. It took all of his effort to keep his voice straight as tears of mirth threatened to roll down his cheeks as his shoulders shook with his silent laughter. " But I don't have the game and I'm still not coming to your's tonight, so see you"

"Okay, goodnight" He ended the call and he creased with laughter, clutching his sides as he calmed himself. That was fun... but now I have some more drinking to do, he thought to himself as he re-entered the living room, drinking from the bottle he had just opened, not bothering to wonder why the older man had agreed so easily as he laughed at yoshida flinging his shirt around his head like a cowboy with rope.

* * *

***morning***

"Ughhh" Takaba sat up in bed sluggishly, rubbing his hand over his face, _I drank too much...time..?.10:17...pretty early....gotta get up..._

He dragged himself up tiredly and into the bathroom in his apartment to shower.

After washing, eating breakfast and enjoying a nice weak cup of coffee to clear the fuzz from his brain, the photographer dressed and sat watching television, bored out of his head. Sighing he turned of the TV 20 minutes later, truly disgusted with how little there was on to watch, and contemplated his empty apartment, wondering how he could fill his day.

There was a sharp 'rap' at the door, jolting him out of his daze. _Who could that be..? _He looked at the clock on the wall 11:14, it was still pretty early for some one to be paying him a visit. Thinking it was his friends checking on him because of how drunk he had become the night before, Akihito strolled to the door and opened it saying "I wasn't that trashed you know, you don't have to-" Stopping his sentence short as he looked at his visitor, framed like a picture in the door way, he took a step back, "Why are you here? "

Asami stood, looking elegantly out of place in his freshly pressed suit, his hair slicked back as usual and a slightly pleased look on his face as he waited to be invited into the apartment, rather than barging in immediately as he normally would.

He was holding a box under his arm, wrapped neatly in a brown paper bag, he handed it to the younger man as he walked in smoothly when he still wasn't offered entrance, his heals clicking dully on the wooden floor. Taking off his coat, he hung it up quietly before turning back around to look at the blond, who had taken two more steps away, holding the box like a shield as he was advanced upon and backed against the nearest wall.

He gulped, visibly.

The yakuza leant down until his lips were millimetres from his ear and whispered " I know you've missed me Takaba, I've come to play."

Smirking he indicated to the box in the younger mans arms, placing one hand on it, the other reaching up and smoothing along the photographers jawline, thumb gently parting his lips as he pressed their lips together slowly, slipping his tongue into the others mouth briefly before pulling back, chuckling at the blush spreading across his lovers scowling face.

"What do you m-mean?" An anxious look passed over the blonds face as he tried to back up more, the wall effectively preventing his escape._ He's here to teach me a lesson for yesterday, I know it. probably not the best thing to provoke him when he hasn't had sex in a while _Akihito thought rationally, wondering how he could get away while still being able to walk. Maybe if he did as he was told Asami would go easy on him....maybe.

"Twister. You said if I beat you at twister you will sleep with me, do you not remember?" He did remember, but why was Asami doing this? _There has to be a catch..._

"Since when did you even ask before you fucked me to death huh? Why agree to play a game for it?"

"To death is a little harsh Takaba, and I simply think that this...twister will be fun, is that so bad?" _YES_! His mind screamed in protest to the smile that had briefly graced the older mans handsome features, it was definitely bad news for him if Asami was being nice.

"Okay...so IF we play what do I get if I win?" He questioned defiantly, he was pretty sure that the other man would not beat him at the game, and so decided to try and gain something incase he got fucked anyway, which was very, very likely.

"Your rent...free for a month, I will pay it" Woah...nice incentive. He would defiantly be playing now he thought to himself. "And if I win...you will comply with my every whim...for a mere few hours." The yakuza ushered him into his own living room, unbuttoning his crisp clean blazer, indicating for Takaba to take out the game.

The black haired 'business man' undid his tie as the twister mat was placed carefully on the floor and smoothed flat by the blond, who was more than a bit nervous about playing the children's game with the tyrant, he knew him well enough by now to know he most defiantly had something up his sleeve.

Asami bent down and retrieved the instruction leaflet saying " Shall I read you the instructions Takaba?"

"I know how to play twister!" Indignant, he reached for the spinning board, but found his hand faltering when he noticed it didn't look like an ordinary twister spinner.

It was bigger, but not by much, and had four extra sections, meaning it was split into eight;

-Right foot- red, blue, yellow, green

-Left foot- red, blue, yellow, green

-Right hand- red, blue, yellow, green

-Left hand- red, blue, yellow, green

-Right knee- red, blue, yellow, green

-Left knee- red, blue, yellow, green

-Fingers- pink

-Tongue- pink

The young photographer **really** didn't like where this was going..._pink? That's not even on the mat...that can't be good... _He looked up from where he was sat on the floor next to the twister mat, at Asami who was opening the instruction book, without looking at him.

"Um, can I have that a second?" He asked reaching up as it was passed to him. He quickly flicked to the part titled 'how to play', he skimmed the instructions_...I knew it!_

**How to Play**

The referee spins the spinner, then calls out the body part and the colour that the arrow points to. For example, the referee may call out: "Right hand, red." All players, at the same time, must then try to follow the referee's directions as explained below.

+ Each player must try to place the called-out body part on a vacant circle of the called-out colour. For [example, if the referee calls out "Right hand, red," each player must try to place a right hand on any vacant red circle.

+ If your called-out hand or foot is already on a circle of the called-out colour, you must try to move it to another circle of the same colour.

+ There can never be more than one hand or foot on any one circle. If two or more players reach for the same circle, the referee must decide which player got there first. The other player(S) must find another vacant circle of the same colour.

+ Never remove your hand or foot from a circle unless you're directed to by the referee after a spin. Exception: You may lift a hand or foot to allow another hand or foot to pass by, as long as you announce it to the referee beforehand, and replace it on its circle immediately afterward.

+ If all 6 circles of a colour are already covered, the referee must spin again until a different colour can be called out.

+ For a two player game, the players can attempt to make one another fall [Without actually pushing them].

+ After a player has fallen 3 times they have lost the game.

Strategy: Try moving toward an opponent's portion of the mat, forcing the player to go over or under you to place a hand or foot

_Asami altered the rules!! The last two were defiantly not rules in real twister, That cheating bastard, he's going to toy with me._

"Shall we start then Takaba?" Asami questioned, smirking as he dropped his jacket and tie onto the sofa, and picked up the spinning board "I'll be the referee then, yes?" It didn't matter what he did now the blond thought, he was screwed...literally.

They both stood at either end of the mat facing each other, and Asami span the pointer.

Right foot yellow. Left hand blue. Left knee yellow. right foot red. He was slowly turning his back on the yakuza, and he didn't like it. At the next spin, Right hand blue, the blond felt a hand on his ass, slowly smoothing over the denim. Biting the end of his tongue to stop himself from making any noise that would encourage the yakuza (not that he needed any) he concentrated hard on keeping his balance.

Right knee red. The hand moved to the gap between his legs that moving his knee had created, kneading his balls through the tight material, He was defiantly cheating, the bastard, both of his hands should be on the mat! _Shit...hes making me..._huffing in a breath and screwing his eyes shut he tried to think of the most horrible images he could, but nothing was helping with the heat pooling low in his stomach as more instructions were uttered on deaf ears, because of the kneading at his crotch. The damned tyrant however was unfazed, and moved the turns that he didn't, on his own, smirking down at his lovers ears, growing increasingly red as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"St-op.." Akihito breathed out, feeling his right arm going weak because he was leaning forward more, trying to escape the other mans touch, almost as desperately as his body was seeking it, after more than 2 weeks of separation.

"Why? I'm not breaking the rules, besides the spinner said right hand blue, your jeans are blue." That was so unfair just because hes scary, he's making up rules to a game I know all the rules to. The hand molded to the shape of his still growing member through the now frustratingly thick material and squeezed, causing him to arch his back, his arm almost buckling with the effort of holding himself up. Asami span the pointer.

"Hmm...Fingers- pink, well Takaba, looks like these have to go." The button and zip on his jeans were undone swiftly, and the hand snaked its way into his boxers, fingers feathering light touches over the engorged flesh there, excruciatingly slowly, driving him wild. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as his arm began to shake.

"Haa...Ple-ease..Aa-" The fingers clasped around him, stroking him, and Asami's knee moved between his legs, sliding his right knee onto the next circle along, spreading him more. The yakuza's talented fingers caused the pressure in his groin to build rapidly, He was being swept away by the pleasure that he had tried to convince himself that he didn't miss, and as his eyes clouded over and his arm gave way, Takaba knew he had no chance, his orgasm dripping onto the shiny new mat.

"Tut tut, on the new game, we can't have that, and your jeans are dirty now too. Take them off, we have another round to play." With that, the older man stood up and searched inside his blazer pocket briefly, pulling out a thin leather strap about half a centimetre in width, before placing it back on the sofa and turning to his lover, who had picked himself up off the floor and was kneeling up at the edge of the mat, jeans open, scowling face flushed and panting for breath.

A smirk spread across the gangsters face as he advanced, pushing the blond down and yanking at his trousers to get them off, leaving his boxers on but around his hips. He leaned down and licked at the photographers wilted member, bringing it back to life and taking it in his mouth, enjoying the muffled gasps the blond attempted to smother, trying not to show how much he really wanted to be fucked by the tyrant.

He let his lovers erection fall from his lips, coated in his saliva, and briskly wrapped and tied the leather strap around it and stood back up, ignoring his gasp of shock.

"Now lets continue shall we Takaba?"

The young photographer was teased mercilessly in the second round of the game, his tied erection shown cruel amounts of attention, his top pulled off and his pink nipples laved by Asami's hot tongue, causing him to topple over a second time, landing on his back, but managing to grab onto the tyrant as he fell, taking him with him.

Akihito had one more point to loose, and Asami had two.

Rolling over onto his back, the older man yanked at the blond to pull him onto his stomach, face down.

"You cheated Takaba" His hand moved to the photographers hip, finger hooking into the waist band to pull his boxers down to his thighs " Its not nice to cheat you know." He massaged circles onto the smooth skin of the hip he had fully exposed, a smirk spread across his handsome features as he waited for the heated retort he knew he was going to get.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you've been doing for this whole ga-" Smack. Akihito stopped ranting instantly, his cheek pressed uncomfortably on the wooden floor as he gasped at the sharp pain at his hip. He frowned to himself angrily at the fact he had just been smacked, looking like a disgruntled child.

"What the hell was that for you stupid fu-" Smack. This time when the blond stopped speaking Asami chuckled slightly.

"What's the matter Takaba?" Smack. "I would expect you to shout more than that" Smack.

" Now, don't cheat on the last round" The yakuza pulled him up roughly by his shoulder, twisting his body awkwardly to ravish his mouth, once again, massaging small circles into the boys now red hip.

After thoroughly exploring his lovers mouth again, Asami stood, taking the blond with him and set him on his feet. He knelt back down, taking a hold of the boxers clinging to the photographers thighs, and slid them the rest of the way down his legs, ignoring being called a bastard yet again.

He smiled in satisfaction at the younger mans straining erection in his eyeline, touching the leaking tip with his forefinger, enjoying the gasp it evoked as he stood back up. _Still hard after being spanked....hmm _he smiled to himself. " Is it not tight enough Takaba?" he enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes! It is don't make it tighter" Asami heard the underlying plea in his lovers voice, even though the defiant blond had tried to hide it, and smirked.

"Then lets continue with the game then," They moved to the mat once again, the yakuza picking up the spinner and calling out the instructions.

Ten minutes into the third round, the photographer had his back turned to Asami again, a fact that sincerely worried him, especially seeing as he was wearing no underwear and the older man could, undoubtedly see everything. Akihito knew that he was at a distinct disadvantage, he was aroused, naked, and on all fours while the yakuza was behind him and most probably aroused too.

"Right knee yellow."

" Left hand yellow."

" Right foot red...opening your legs for me Takaba? the view is beautiful."

"Piss off" The blond huffed out. Just knowing that the tyrant could see his ass, and how aroused he was, was turning him on even more, making the leather strap around his dick increasingly painful as it started to dig into the delicate flesh.

He endured for a further ten minutes until even the act of holding himself up was straining, Asami having not touched him at all where he wanted to be touched, where he needed to be touched, where he craved to be touched.

He was just about to consider giving up on the game, getting up and going to the bathroom to get the strap off and give himself a hand job for the release he needed when the yakuza called out the next instruction.

"Tongue...Pink" _Ah..._he almost hit his head on the floor in frustration._ No way will he take off the strap until I fall over now why did i even think i could just leave the game?...And he knows I wont be able to stay like this, the sadistic son of a-_

"-Aahn-" Asami parted his ass cheeks and dragged his tongue slowly along the crease, pausing at his hole, circling it before pressing the hot muscle inside smoothly and retracting it, then repeating the action, the blonds shallow breathing and gasps echoing around the room.

" Asa- ammn...i-ts wie-rd...sto-ah" His arms buckled and his front dropped to the floor, his hips in the air still, held tightly in the yakuzas grip as he continued to mouth-fuck him for another long minute.

Asami dropped the photographers hips and stood, unbuttoning his shirt hurriedly and kicking off his shoes as the blond rolled onto his back, his face red and chest heaving. his legs were spread apart and the leaking tip of his tied erection touched his stomach occasionally as he breathed in and out erratically.

It was too much for the yakuza to see his lover in such a state and do nothing. Throwing his shirt and then his belt onto the floor, he reached down and lifted his blond photographer over his shoulder, heading straight into the apartments bedroom.

practically throwing his lover onto the soft bedding, he searched in the younger mans bedside table for the lubricant he had left there the night before his business trip aboard. He found it, moving back to the base of the bed, noting that some of the tube had been used he quirked an eyebrow at the blond, who turned a darker shade of red.

"Uh-hn...I got bored so-" Leaning down and kissing his lover passionately to shut him up, the yakuza popped the cap on the tube, and squeezing some onto his fingers moved between the blonds legs.

"Ahhn..." He pushed two fingers into him roughly, thrusting them in and out quickly before adding a third, he was almost at the end of his tether.

"Unm...un-untie..hah. th--e-" The blonds head pushed back against the bed, lip between his teeth as he moaned in frustration. Asami ignored his gasped plea and instead removed his fingers and unzipped his trousers, positioning him self, kneeling on the bed, he pulled his lovers legs around his waist, lifting the photographers hips off the bed to push himself in.

"Nnghh" The blonds face contorted in pain as he was entered non-too-gently, but even as he winced he relished the painful sensation he knew would soon fade. Asami paused momentarily when he was fully sheathed, but only because he couldn't physically move, Takaba's muscles clamped down so tightly around his length that it almost hurt.

"Re-relax-" he practically grunted, pulling back slowly. The younger man complied gradually, sinking back into the bed.

He slammed back in, gripping tightly to his lovers hips, his fingers digging in, sure to bruise.

"AAhh"

The blonds back arched as he was pounded into repeatedly and relentlessly by the yakuza, now hunched over him, one of the boys legs over his shoulder.

"Th-eh..unm- ti-e. ahh. Ple-aa..." The photographer reached down and began trying to untie the leather strap himself, with difficulty "Aasa-ami- " Finally acknowledging the pleas, the older man reached to untie his lovers member, before fisting it and pumping in time with his almost violent thrusts.

"Ahhnn-nh.." Takaba came thrusts later, arching up into his lovers chest, nails digging slightly into the yakuza's toned shoulders. The photographer felt the heat that he had secretly missed fill his ass as Asami's thrusts slowed down.

"Asami.." He breathed out heavily, feeling his lover still hard inside him. "Asa-Asami.."

"Takaba.." The yakuza leant down, on his forearm, pressing their lips together almost hungrily tangling his free hand in the blonds hair before pulling back to look at his lovers face. " We have some sex to catch up on pet...And now I have your complete obedience for the next few hours too....I hope you have no appointments tomorrow."

* * *

Lets hope he didn't too....heh heh

Oh and I looked up the rules for twister on the internet, so they are the right ones, but the last two were Asami's doing ^.^


End file.
